Angelina
Home World: Earth First Appearance: Back In Business: Part 1 Angelina is a half human-Extremis hybrid that first appears in Back In Business: Part 1. Razor: Omniverse Appearance Angelina is an Asian girl. In her normal form, she wears a black shirt that shows blood dripping from the shadows. She wears jeans, black sneakers, and red glasses. In her hybrid form, her skin turns light red. She grows horns on her head and they start turning fiery. Her eyes turn flaming orange. In her purebred form, her skin is dark red, and there are three fiery red horns on her. She grows a flaming crown. Her sclera becomes red as well. She gains a ripped red robe. Powers and Abilities * Life and Death Manipulation '- Angelina can utilize a form of magic that controls both life and death, allowing for feats like giving life and causing death. * '''Instant Kill '- When Angelina says "Extremis Flames", she activates her instant kill power, which, you guessed it, kills someone in one touch (but Ryan). However, she can only use it once, similar to Imani's Lucky Charm and Ryan's Cataclysm. It must be recharged every 24 hours. * 'Absolute Assassination '- Angelina possesses transcendent skill in the art of assassination, she can dispatch any target regardless of strength, status (even immortal or undead) and distance without a struggle, covering or not leaving any tracks. ' ' * 'Weapons Mastery '- Angelina can master any type of weapons, from blades to throwing stars to firearms. * 'Afterlife Empowerment '- Angelina gets extra power from the dead, sending their remaining energy as spirits. * '''Demon Physiology - Angelina can transform into a demon. Appearances: Season 1 * Back In Business: Part 1 (first appearance) * Back In Business: Part 2 (cameo) Razor: Turbo First Appearance: Come Together: Part 2 Appearance: Her appearances don't change that much, but there are some alterations. There is blue fire on her black shirt. She wears the Ancient Rune of Zs'Skayr as a necklace. In her hybrid form, her eyes and horns turn fiery blue. In her purebred form, her horns, cape, and tiara all turn flaming blue. Powers and Abilites She has all of her powers from Razor: Omniverse, but they are being limited by Ryan's Takonian energy. However, at the same time, they are being strengthened by the Ancient Rune of Zs'Skayr. ''This leaves Angelina's powers in the middle. '''Appearances ' * Come Together: Part 2 (first reappearance) Razor: Trilogy and Razor: Legacy First Appearance: Lost and Found Appearance In Razor: Trilogy, with the upgrades Parallax has made to her, Angelina now fiery red demon skin. She has her horns (two in her hair and one on her forehead). Angelina has gained sharp fangs. She wears a Void Army ''suit with purple piping. In Razor: Legacy, she looks the same and wears the same thing. When temporarily brought to the good side by Ryan, she wears a ''Void Army ''suit with blue piping. '''Powers and Abilities' Angelina has all of her powers from Razor: Omniverse, but thanks to Parallax, the strength of them has been multiplied tenfold. For example, her instant kills have been upped to 15 times per day. That's the number of heroes on the island (Ryan, Rachel, Josh, Tiara, Kaitlyn, Imani, Allie, Dylan, Nolan, Quinn, Jared, Iyahanna, Nia, Mom and Dad)!